Šantićeve pjesme 1901.
MOJA KOMŠINICA Ima neko doba sve me čežnja mori, Sve mi nešto srce uzdiše i gori; Pa ti nemam, brate, ni mira ni stanka, Nego duge noći ja bdijem bez sanka I stišavam srce i njime se mučim, Pa do zore tako pameti ga učim; Ali ludo srce ne čuje šta zborim, Nego me sve pati udarima gorim, I dršće i strepi, kao list sa pruta, I zove me tamo odmah preko puta, Pod širokim dudom od stoljetnih dana Gdje kućica stoji krečom okrečana, Pa kô da su vjetri snijeg nanijeli - Spram jarkoga sunca ona se bijeli, A noću, kad jasna mjesečina grane, Pod širokim dudom sva treptati stane... Tu je, tu je ono što mi srce mami, S čega noću bdijem do u osvit sami, - Tu je ono blago, ljepota Mostara, Kunem vam se, ljudi, svijem na svijetu, Što je bistre rose na gorskom cvijetu, Niko ne bi mogô naći kapcu jednu Tako milu, sjajnu, i čistu i čednu! Kunem vam se, otkad jarko sunce grije, Zapamtio niko 'nake oči nije; Lijepe i mudre, svijetle i crne, Pune žive vatre gdje mi duša srne! I kunem se, što je i , Sve bi svojim licem zastidila Mara, - Pa još kosa meka, ona kosa Bi bila i najljućih rana!... Od jutra do mraka s prozora je gledim, Pa uzdišem tako, čeznem i blijedim, A majčino blago posluje i radi, U široku sofu žuti sadi, Do đurđic i karanfil mio, Uz crveni karanfil se svio, Pa kad vjetar duhne kroz grane, Marinim cvijećem mirišu sve strane. Sad je vidim, eno po tananu platnu Na lakom veze granu zlatnu I uz sitni vezak, na slaže Onu milu pjesmu što je srce kaže: "O, sunašce jarko, svom smiraju pođi! O moj dragi, ti mi pod dođi!" Pa put neba često mili pogled pusti, Ko da jedva čeka da se veče spusti... Pa još, bolan druže, kad nedjelja svane, Na vrata kada Mara stane, Bih, tako mi boga, posto, U pio i bez groša osto! Jer, da samo vidiš, u lijepe Mare, Kakve li su, puste, od Kakva li je na njoj talasija tkâna, Što joj njedra krije sa dva râna! Kakav li je onaj nad povijom Crven pusti sa biserli-granom! Pa da čuješ jošte zveket zlatnih Kad naranču žutu baci cura divna, I da vidiš osmjeh i slatka joj usta, Bi i tebe s majkom rastavila pusta! Pa još one oči što svu milost nude! - Blago onom čija vjerenica bude! MOJA NOĆI... Moja noći, kada ćeš mi proći? - Nikad! Moja zoro, kada ćeš mi doći? - Nikad! Moja srećo, kad ćeš mi se javit? - Nikad! Moje nebo, kad ćeš mi zaplavit? - Nikad! Moja draga, kad će naši svati? - Nikad! Moja suzo, kada ćeš mi stati? - Nikad! NOĆ U BOKI Herceg-Novi ćuti... Tek s Tvrtkova grada Iz bršljana svelog, pun bola i jada, Sveti glasak zvoni... Da l' to dobri anđô nad nada Blage suze roni? Il' ranjeno tiče u tu nojcu crnu Sa počinka svoga sa cijukom prhnu? Ne, ja znadem glasak što se bolom kreće: To lovćenska vila na ruine sleće Pa ih suzom kvasi. Za zlatnijem dobom, što se vratit neće, Zlatne trga vlasi I cjeliva bršljan - vijenac sveo, Na razvali kralja što se tužan spleo. O, KUDA STREMIŠ, MOJA ŽELJO LAKA? O, kuda stremiš, moja željo laka, Kô zlatan leptir preko mirnog dola? Zar ne znaš tamo da je ruža svaka Umrla davno od mraza i bola? Misliš li: i sad veselo leprša Lagana ševa, u jutru i veče, Nad bistrom vodom, sa visokog krša Što doli pada i u ravan teče? Misliš li: tamo, u odlasku naglom, Slušaćeš pjesmu plavooke Lade, Da nikad nećeš dršćati pod maglom Na hladnom kô bez nade? Il' misliš tamo, u valima burnim - U tom svijetu, da te dobro čeka, I da ćeš tako pod nebom azurnim Provesti vijek bez suze, leleka? Ne idi!... Tamo nema ni boravka! Proljeće žarko umrlo je davno... Pod mraznim nebom smrznula se travka, A vjetri zvižde kroz prodolje tavno. Kô slaba tica, u vrtlogu tome Gdje ljudi žive salomićeš krila; Vrati se, vrati zavičaju svome, Vrati se srcu, tu gdje si i bila! Il' slušaj! tamo gdje, pun hladnog inja, Gust bršljen trepti i uvela trava. Gdje vjetri tuže sa suhog rastinja, Tu moja majka spava, mirno spava... Na njenoj humci, gdje sam dugo plakô, Anđeo čuva struk bosiljka meka... Tu ostaj vječno! Tu je dobro svako - Tamo te ljubav i svo blago čeka... SJENKE I Sunce spava, zrak se krije, Ispod neba magle brode; Hladan vjetar drvlja bije, Galeb pišti s mutne vode. Umrli su vedri dani, Umrle su pjesme jasne, Umro cvijetak na poljani, - Gle, i nebo mre i gasne. I ti, jadno srce moje, Umrlo si, izdahlo si; Bolni izdah, dušu tvoju, Hladna jesen vjetrom nosi... II Ja te gledam... Kroz tu tamu Što je mutna jesen svija, Gledam tvoju sliku samu Što mi jadnu dušu vija. Vidim tvoje vito tijelo, Gustu kosu, slatko lice; Vidim tvoje grlo bijelo, Tvoje oči, trepavice. I srce ti vidim kobno, Pustoš gdje se zmije roje, I gdje demon kliče zlobno Nad razvalom sreće moje. III Klela si se, a ja bijah Pun radosti i pun nada, Pa željano ruke svijah Oko tvoga tijela mlada. Klela si se lijuć suze... Ja vjerovah, ah, vjerova', Pa iz tvoje ruke uze' Čašu jada i otrova. IV Ne vraćaj se nikad više, Nikad više srećo moja; U mom srcu nećeš naći Kutak mira ni pokoja. Nećeš dignut mrtve snove, Vedru radost da me prati; Tvoj zagrljaj nikad više Ne može mi mira dati. Zalud sunce pustoš grije, Tu ne sinu cvjetno doba, - Ko oživlje hladnu žrtvu Pod mramorjem hladnog groba? Kô prelomljen bor u gori, I ja tako trajem dane; Zalud sine pramaljeće - Bor ne širi lisne grane. V Nebo hladno, sunce hladno, Cvijeće svelo, žubor stao, Kô nevoljno čedo jadno Žuti listak s grana pao. Tužno šumi, kô da ište Mrtvu sreću proših dana, Al' nad njime vjetri vrište I gavrani grakću s grana. Tako pade vjera moja. I nju jesen mrazom tače, Pa sad svela bez pokoja, Na tvom hladnom srcu plače... VI Igranke će skoro biti, Jesenje su duge noći; Sve će cure kolu doći, Moje čedo dođi i ti. Dođi, dođi i povedi Razdragano kolo lako, I u srcu nosi pakô I lukavo mene gledi... VII Pričala mi ruža svela, Koju si mi nekad dala, Nasred tvoga njedra bijela da je jedne noći stala. Pričala mi da je neko Milovao tvoje vlasi, Sve do zore da je tekô Slatki šapat, slatki glasi. Pričala mi kako ti je I poljubac neko iskô, I ručice tvoje dvije Strasnom snagom da je stiskô. A ti nisi znala drugo No poljubac slatki dala, Grlila ga dugo, dugo I svojom ga dušom zvala. Pričala mi ruža svela... A ja ružu plamu dadoh, Crnu slutnju zbrisah s čela I preda te opet padoh. Ja te željno srcu stisnu' I ljubih ti oči vrele, Nit' čuh kad moj anđô vrisnu Nad pepelom ruže svele... VIII Ne vjerovah da u sebi Nebo skriva svjetlost raja, A kad stupih bliže tebi, Ja se kajah, ljuto kaja'. Jer kad spazih oči tvoje, Ja pred tobom s vjerom staja', Moje srce pjevalo je Pred dverima svetog raja. Ne vjerovah ni u pakô, Al' mrak vidjeh srca tvoga, Pa sam plakô, ljuto plakô sa nevjere - pakla svoga. IX I sad pramen kose tvoje Na svom srcu vjerno hranim, I od crne svoje jave Obmanom se crnom branim. I u gluho, notnje doba, Kad gorčinu jada pijem, Nad pramenom kose tvoje Zaostale suze lijem. X Pobjedilac kralj sam bio, Ti mi bješe vlast i sila, I u kruni mio Ti si samo, ti si bila. Za te stupah posred boja, Za te dadoh more krvi, Al' nevjera crna tvoja Sa glave mi krunu smrvi... Tad s kajanjem duše svoje Preda me si tužno klekla: Tvoje tijelo drhtalo je, A niz lice suza tekla. "O, oprosti, o, oprosti!" Molila si tužna, jadna, A ja mrtav od žalosti Stajah kao stijena hladna... XI Tvoje male ruke bijele, Koje su mi vijenac plele I pružale na sastanku bijelu ružu mirisanku; Tvoje ruke, cvijete mio, Na koje sam nekad lio Od radosti suze vrele, - Tvoje male, ruke bijele Sada su mi pokoj dale: Raku su mi iskopale! U raku sam hladan legô, Hladnom rukom grudi stegô, U grudima ljubav svoju, U ljubavi sliku tvoju, Dušu tvoju, srce tvoje - Crnu raku smrti svoje... XII Kad u gluho bude doba, Ja ću ustat iz svog groba, Pa ću tebi usred noći, Na sastanak opet doći. Zagrliću tvoje tijelo; Tvoje kose, lice bijelo, Tvoje oči, grlo krasno Ja ću ljubit, ljubit strasno. Pričaću ti bajke nove, Vjernost, ljubav, slatke snove, I sve drugo što će znati Tvome srcu sreće dati. Pa ću plavim cvijetom jednim, Što na humkam' niče lednim, Iz pepela što se budi, Zakititi tvoje grudi. A kad sine zora vedra, Trgnuću se sa tvog njedra: Put do groba suzam' rosit I u srcu kletvu nosit. XIII S grobova se ploče dižu, Mračne sjenke gori stižu, I pod tamom noći mrtve Skupljaju se hladne žrtve, Pa se viju, jure, lete; Magleno se kolo plete, Poskakuje smrtno roblje, Potresa se hladno groblje, - A uz tresak muklo poje Tamni kostur sreće moje. XIV Spram blijede mjesečine ja ti gledam sliku krasnu, Gledam tvoje oči mile I u njima sladost strasnu Spram blijede mjesečine Stara mi se ljubav budi, Pa na usta sliku mećem, I ljubim ti slatke grudi. Ah, te grudi u kojima Mjesto neba, mjesto boga, stoji i sa ruku Briše krvcu srca moga. XV Ti mi bješe anđô pravi I rajske mi pruža dare, - I pred moje oči stavi Ružičaste naočare. Ja sam kroz njih blažen gledô Na svijet, ljude, i na stvari, I na tebe, milo čedo, - Al' spadoše naočari... I ja vidjeh: avet niska Gdje poda mnom kopa zjalo, I otrovnim zubom griska Tvoje meko srce malo. XVI "O, smiluj se! Preklinjem te, Nemoj nikom tajnu reći!" Ne kidaj se, čedo drago, Ja ću tajnu u grob leći. U grob hladni, kog si sama Iskopala, čedo moje, U duboki, grob bezdani, Tu, u jadno srce svoje. XVII Usamljeno tiče malo Ugleda me s grana goli', Pa dršćući slabim krilom Poče da me tužno moli: " O, smiluj se, tičiji druže, Mraz me bije, zima goni, Jedan kutak u tvom srcu, Pokloni mi, o, pokloni! U proljeću tvojih nada Pusti ovo slabo tiče Da klonula krila zgrije I radosnu pjesmu kliče". O ti jadno, tiče malo, Ti ne traži srce moje, Tu proljeća nema više Gdje ledene sante stoje. XVIII Iz jesenje noći tavne Moj poznanik mjesec plavi - Kao spomen sreće davne - S blijedim se zrakom javi: "Gdje je tvoje čedo smjerno, Tvoj anđelak tako mio, Na sastanku što je vjerno S tobom slatke suze lio?" Moje milo čedo smjerno Sada novu ljubav pije: Sada drugog ljubi vjerno I s njim slatke suze lije. XIX Ja raskidam veo Što mi prošlu sreću sklanja; Oživljavam ushit davni Veseloga radovanja. Zaboravljam da sam pao Kô sa grane listak sveo, I da jedan anđo zao Nevjeru mi crnu spleo. Opet mi se duša zgrijeva I kroz zlatne bludi snove - Tako labud pjesmu pjeva Kad ga samrt u grob zovne. XX Što grakćete tako zlobno Oko mene gladni vrani? Traž'te tamo mjesto kobno, Da vas lednom žrtvom hrani. "Ne goni nas, ta mi znamo Gdje se za nas gozba krije: Daj nam srce, daj ga amo Mrtvo ti je, mrtvo ti je!" XXI Kad se gluho doba svije, Jedna avet meni kroči, Pa lubanje spusti dvije I tu paklen otrov toči. Al' se kuca, al' se pije! Iskapimo kapcu svaku, A avet se gromko smije, Pa mi crnu sprema raku. "Ti podzemna sjenko Pusta će ti želja biti: Ja sam svikô već odavna Smrt i paklen otrov piti. Evo, gledaj!" pa iz grudi Trgnem bole srca svoga; Avet vrisne, pa zabludi Posred carstva maglenoga. XXII Proklet bio onaj časak Kad mi druga na um pala, I kad moja duša mračna Drugoj svoju ljubav dala! Proklet bio trenut oni Kada drugoj srce dao, A i tebi, čedo moje, Kada više vjerovao... XXIII Ti ćeš lako s tugom proći I vesela opet biti, Nit' ćeš, zlato, u samoći, U kajanju suze liti. Ta nevjera - crni grijesi - Trt' te neće, moja mila, Ta ti nikad i nijesi Meni, zlato, vjerna bila. XXIV Okreće se kolo lako, Zvučni cimbal mira ne da, Ruka ruku steže jako, Draga dragog milo gleda. I ja dragu gledam mnogo, - Sa lica joj blagost grije; Ko bi ikad reći mogô Da u njojzi srca nije? XXV Kod mene će gozba biti; Izvrsno ću jelo spravit, Slatko će se vince piti I vesela mladost slavit. Zboriće se šale krasne, Družina je odabrana, - Pjevaćemo pjesme jasne Sve dok svane zora rana. Ne zakasni! Drage volje, Moja mila, dođi i ti; Da ti gozba prija bolje, U društvu će i on biti... XXVI Kad na gozbu dođeš meni, Budi ljepša od svih vila: Nek ti lice radost ljubi, A na tijelu šušti svila. Pusti tvoje kose zlatne Niz ramena nek se gube; Nek ti živo oko plane, A osmjesi usne ljube. Još na grudi cvijeće stavi, Cvijećem kiti taj grob mrtvi, Grob iz kog se samrt javi Tvom draganu - tvojoj žrtvi. XXVII Kô cvijet je srce tvoje: Tako nježan, blag i mio; Mnogi leptir pijuć slasti Na njemu je blažen bio. I ja jednom dođoh cvijetu Da iz nježne pijem čaše, Al' ta čaša prazna bješe - Leptiri je isisaše. XXVIII Ja poletih sjajnoj zori, U zori mi sanci sjali; Ja poletih tebi, dušo, Al' tvoj sjaj mi krila spali. Krila spali i pomuti Vječnom suzom oka oba, I sahrani sreću moju U provalu hladnog groba... Tako tiče nebu prhne Kad jutarnji zračak plane, Pa pjevajuć slatku radost Gladnom kopcu u kljun pane. XXIX Magle plove; s golih grana Otimlju se suze drobne; Vjetar bije s daljnih strana I promiču tice kobne. Vjetar bije s daljnih strana I promiču tice kobne; U tom vrtu s pustih grana Čujem jauk pjesme grobne. Čujem kikot sudbe crne, Što kroz gustu maglu kreće: "Doć će opet pramaljeće, Ali tebi, tebi neće..." XXX Ti večernje, tiho zvono, S tvojim zvukom, što sad bludi, Moj duh, što je s jada klonô, Iz mojijeh nosi grudi. Odnesi ga i utopi U srdašce čeda moga, Tu nek vječno krila sklopi Nad pepelom mrtvog boga. *** Igralo se more, a sad mirno spava; Blag, mirisan vjetrić na polja mu plava Sleće prepun tajne; Kao zlatna kruna - nad njim zlatna A zvjezdice sjajne Na putima svetim trepereć zastaju, Pa mu tako milo nad valima sjaju. I ljube ga svojim poljupcima dragim, I miluju blago sa željama blagim; I svu milost liju, U dubine tajne, gdjeno školjke sjajne Dragi biser kriju, I nad plavim kraljem, uz pjesmicu tiju, S anđelima zlatnim zlatan vijenac viju. *** Na rumene usne tvoje Jedan ružin listak pao; Tu, pun čežnje, drhtao je I milu ti dušu zvao. U njoj mu je sunce bilo, O njoj sanjô u samoći, I šaptao ime milo Duge dane, duge noći. Ali čežnja draga Kad mrazevi pred njom stoje: S tvojih usnâ oduva ga Dah studeni duše tvoje. Ti vidjela nisi tade Kako tužno, bez pokoja, S tvojih usnâ mrtav pade Jadni listak - ljubav moja. MIRTE I Hodite mi bliže, slavujići dragi, U toj miloj noći, dok se sanak blagi Nad šumicom vija, Da pjevamo zlatu što mi tople ruke Oko vrata svija - Nek u slavu njenu najmilije zvuke Sa bokeških brda blagi vjetrić njija. U mirtama slatkim kraj plavog Jadrana, Pjevajte mi ruži koja nije brana, Kao čedna školjka Što u duši hrani biser koji nije Takô jad ni boljka; Pjevajte joj slatko, nek vam srce bije, Jer u njedru njenom proljeće se krije... II Mladi mjesec trepti pa te ljubi ti'o U rumena usta, u obraščić mio I, prepunan sreće, On ti zlatne ruže, što ih s neba brao, U kosice spleće, Šapće ti i strepi - kao da bi pao Na njedarca tvoja pa te k nebu zvao. Ali tvoja ruka mene jače stisne, I mlađani mjesec, svrh šumice lisne, Blijedi i dršće... Ti mi svijaš glavu i žudnjama svijem Priljubiš se čvršće; Ja ti ljubim usne, slast ružica pijem, A nad nama bolno zlatni mjesec dršće III Nevine, kô čednost mile duše tvoje, Nad pločnikom našim male mirte stoje Pa s lako njišu; Cvijetići im bijeli slatku rosu piju I nečujno dišu, Kidaju se, trepte i nad tobom viju, Kô anđeli zlatni uz molitvu tiju. Ja znam šta bi htjeli: na ružice dvije, Što ih tvoja ruka kosicama krije Na njedrima nagim, Da se redom sviju pa svu dušu sliju Sa mirisom blagim... Zar ne čuješ šapat, njinu tugu tiju? - Gle, od slatke čežnje oni suze liju... IV Tvoje mile ruke uzglavlje mi meko; S njih kroz granje gledam u nebo daleko, U zvjezdice jasne, U te zlatne ruže što ih nojca diže Iznad Boke krasne, I gledam san slatki sve bliže i bliže Sa grančicom krina kako meni stiže. Ja bih tako, draga, preminuti htio Pod mirtama skromnim gdje šapuće ti'o Ovaj vjetrić mio, A spomenik cigli, pun milja i blaga, Ti da budeš draga, Pa dok sunce sjaje iznad ovih gora, Da mi humku krasiš ko Farneška Flora. V Otkud jarko sunce sad kad nojca brodi? To s dalekih šuma Artemida draga Sa nimfama hodi; Po obali mirnoj, vesela i blaga, Ona kolo vodi. Gle, nabrani hiton skriva njene prsi, A zlatnu joj kosu morski vjetrić mrsi. Ne boj se, ne strepi, ona tebe neće. Artmida mlada - ona štiti cvijeće, Samo zloću mori, A u tebi, draga, sva je milost blaga I srce što gori, Srce koje ljubi, kô što ljubi ona Iz drage Elide mladog Endimjona. VI Noćne tice slute. Eto bura stiže, Na bedeme stare val se s valom diže, Lome se i pršte, A bedemi kruti, kô džinovi ljuti, Samo čela mršte, Niti čuju tamo gdje val bije jače, Na obali pustoj kô da nimfa plače... Čuj, draga, sa mora sad se jauk hori! To se mladi mornar s vjetrovima bori - On bi dragoj htio Na obali pustoj što od bola cvili I umire ti'o... Al' bezdano more u nebesa srne, - Nad skrhanim brodom pište tice crne... VII Pred nožicam' tvojim, oborene glave Mirišu i strepe ljubičice plave, Kô da svaka moli: Poljubi me, draga, tvoj poljubac mio Moja duša voli - Svu miloštu slatku tu je gospod slio, Tu anđeo svaki posvećen je bio Kad je u raj htio. A ti kô da čuješ šta cvjetići žele, Primičeš im lice i usnice vrele Pa te ljube redom I gledaju u te - uzdišući lako - Svojim suznim gledom. Al' mani ih, mani... Ja se, dušo, bojim Da ti slatku dušu ne ispiju tako Poljupcima svojim... VIII Kako li te ljubim, kako ti se divim, O šumice draga s izvorima živim, Kako ti se divim! Kô da u snu stupam sa pustoga kraja Na pragove raja, Pa veselo gledam u daljine svete Kako zlatna čeda sa trubama lete. A najljepše čedo tu ružice bere, Pa mi ruže pruža i, prepuno vjere, Miloštu mi zbori - Veli samo za me, u vrtima svojim, Da ga gospod stvori. Pa me ljubi, ljubi, a ja blažen stojim Grleć zlatno čedo na grudima svojim... IX Poznô sam te davno! Od mladosti rane Tvoju milu sliku moje grudi hrane: Ljubičica blaga Na poljima rodnim pričala mi ti'o O tvom oku, draga, A u mom je vrtu jedan vjetrić mio U čašici krina s tvojom dušom bio. Poznô sam te davno! Ja te svuda sreta': U proljeću zlatnom, u sunašcu ljeta, I kad nojca taji Ružâ miris mio, a sa neba ti'o Zlatni mjesec sjaji... Poznô sam te! Svuda tvoj lik me začarô... Gledajući u te bog je svijet stvarô. X A kuda se noćas po granama vereš, Ti derane mali, pa cvjetove bereš?! Gle, još si se svukô Pa na vjetru zebeš! Haljinu obuci Dok te nisam tukô, Pa se odmah kući, nevaljalče, vuci, Jer, tako mi kletve, šiba je u ruci. Šta, ti mi se smiješ! Čekaj, zloćo mali, Znaćeš kako šiba po nožicam' pali! Ne krij se, znam gdje si! - Tako, moj si, lolo! A sad, mali goljo, Tu preda me lezi! Šta, ti imaš krila! Gle, luk, oštre strijele! O Ljeljo, o Ljeljo, vile te odnijele! XI Ne uzdiši tako, ljubičice plava! Gle, na mome krilu moja draga spava; Ne budi je tugom, U prisjenku mirnom spavaj i ti ti'o I počivaj s drugom. Ona ti je seja... Jedan anđô mio Iz zlatnog vas raja na zemljicu snio. U čašici tvojoj slatka kaplja blista, U srdašcu njenom vjera, ljubav čista, I duša joj ista Kô listići tvoji: mirisna i blaga, I slatka i draga. Ona ti je seja, tvoja seja prava, - Spavaj, spavaj i ti, ljubičice plava... XII Slušaj, draga, šta nam priča vjetrić mio: Ja znam jedno mjesto, gdje jezero ti'o Plavi se i njija, A tu ruža jedna, mirisna i čedna, Na vale se svija, Pa noću, kad s neba pada rosa čista, Nad jezerom plavim kad mjesec zablista, Kraj lijepe ruže jedan labud bdije Pa joj slatku dušu svojom dušom pije I od čežnje pati... I pošljednju pjesmu što u srcu krije On će ruži dati... I kad umre labud, on će živit jošte U toj slatkoj pjesmi vjere i milošte. XIII Oblačići dragi, kud vas želja goni? Ako ćete tamo, preko brda oni' Gdjeno pjeva slavlje, Onom zlatnom raju - mome rodnom kraju Nosite pozdravlje! Recite mu ti'o na počinku svome: O lijepi kraju, blago sinu tvome - Njega nebo ljubi... Bog ga sebi zvao Pa najljepšu ružu iz raja mu dao, Kojoj druge nema; Pa sad s milim blagom - s milookom dragom On se tebi sprema, Da mu tvoje sunce milu ružu grije, - Da mu seji ruke oko vrata svije... XIV O, kako su slatki ovi časi tajni, Kad putuju duše do zvjezdica sjajni', Kad se srca griju, Pa, prepuna slasti, plamena i strasti, Svetom voljom biju, A noć tiho brodi, vjetrić mirte njija I cvijetove bijele ljubi i ispija! O slatki trenuci, s kojim sada bdijem, Kô najdražeg blaga u dancima svijem Sjećaju se vas; I kad mladost mine, pa kad zima tine Moju bujnu vlas, Vama će se duša vraćat puna vjere - Da cvjetiće zlatne svom anđelu bere. O, PUTNIČE... O, putniče iz daljine, Ako tvoje srce gine za ljepotom, koju niđe Niti pozna niti viđe, Za ljepotom koju samo Raj u sebi skriva tamo, A ti hodi I pohodi Moj lijepi rodni kraj. Gle, što dosad gled'o nisi: Plava brda, sjajni visi, Podupiru nebo naše A pod njima ravne paše I lijepa mirna sela Pozdravljaju bistra vrela, A k'o laki, dragi snovi, B'jela jata - golubovi U zlatni se gube sjaj. Ovdje, cv'jeće gleda na te, Tamo slatki zvuk se njija, A na ruže i granate, K'o pramenje snježno, blago, Leptirova jato drago Svoja laka krila svija - A do plavih vodâ oni', Kud pastirka stado goni, Pozlaćeni šumi gaj. Svuda život! Svuda zdravlje! U topoli pjeva slavlje, Vjetrić struji i na krilu Zlatnim zrakom nosi svilu, A daleko r'jeka čista U širokom polju blista I k'o pozdrav drag i mio Njezin slatki šumor ti'o U mili te zove kraj. O, lijepa zemljo draga, U tebi su sva mi blaga! U tebi je sreća moja! U tebi mi duh propoja! Pa do groba, tebe, majko, Tvoj će sinak ljubit' žarko, I u sreći, bolu tvome, Ti ćeš biti srcu mome, Sveti oltar, zlatni raj! U PROLJETNOJ NOĆI Dušo moja, ti ne tuži tako! Evo noći, evo slatke tajne! Veselo se vijni i uznesi Plavom nebu u zvjezdice sjajne. Budi tica što se diže letom I raj slavni na visokoj grani; Pa od bola, od sudbe i ljudi Ti se, dušo, svetom pjesmom brani! Sad, kad nojca dragom cv'jeću slazi Na razgovor i na slatko bdenje, sad, kad Gospod umrlim se javlja, Dušo moja, slavi vaskrsenje. Zaboravi da si ikad bila U mukama, jadu i oluji; Utri suze, vijni se, poleti, - Na pjesmicu zovu te slavuji!